Jack Burns
Jack Burns is the the central antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2018 science fiction film Bumblebee. He is the head of Sector 7, a villainous security division, and he plots with The Decepticons to hunt Bumblebee down and he is bent on destroying Russia for Pax Americana. He is portrayed by the wrestler John Cena who also played Baron Draxum in TMNT 2018. History He is the corrupt head and commander of Sector 7, who plans to hunt down Optimus Prime and his allies so he can claim their base. Later, Shatter arrives in one of his bases and offers to aid his scheme and help him destroy Bumblebee and the Autobots. He manipulates the army and the Decepticons in order to get The Decepticons themselves to start a war against the Russians for him and defeat them once and for all. He manages to convince his superiors that the Decepticons should be aiding them against the Autobots. But, while his military superiors thought they were manipulating Shatter they did not know that Shatter was also manipulating them; while Jack and his superiors planned to dispose of Shatter and Dropkick once their usefulness was expired, Shatter was a few steps ahead of them and would eventually betray the superiors before they betray Shatter and Dropkick. However, Jack was very focused on destroying Russia via Decepticon attacks, and he even took part in betraying Doctor Powellinstead of defeating Shatter. He later tried to capture Bumblebee, Charlie and Memo. Memo was captured, however, Bumblebee escaped with Charlie. He, his soldiers and his Decepticon warriors have chased Bumblebee, and they shot him, and took him to his base. He captures Bumblebee and takes Charlie back home, where he lies to her parents and convinces them that Bumblebee is dangerous and that she misunderstood the situation while Charlie futilely attempts to explain otherwise. Later, Charlie decided to rescue Bumblebee. Jack tried to capture Charlie and kill her, so she won't disturb him. However, Bumblebee saved her from being killed, and the two escaped by car. Jack chased them with his own geep, but he did not manage to kill them. He then tried to recapture Bumblebee with a helicopter, but Bumblebee destroyed the helicopter. Bumblebee however did save Jack Burns from falling to his death, thus giving him another chance and finally Jack realizing that Bumblebee is not the threat he is being made out to be. Jack redeemed himself and saluted to the yellow Autobot for saving his life. Personality Jack Burns was at first cruel, cunning and manipulative as he wanted to use the Decepticons for his own benefit and kill The Autobots at all costs. However, despite being a brutal person, Jack wanted to do all this to secure the world from Russia and he misunderstood Bumblebee, as he did not realize that he would later save his life. Trivia Despite being one of the main villains of the film, as well as the central antagonist for being a direct threat and driving the film's plot, he rather misunderstood the purposes of Bumblebee and he only wanted to secure the world, rather than to conquer it.Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Provoker Category:Protective Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Propagandists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Redeemed Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Extremists Category:Traitors Category:Protective Category:Assasins Category:Ambitious Category:Hypocrites Category:Totalitarians Category:Misanthropes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategists Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Barbarians Category:Homicidal Category:Killjoy Category:Grey Zone Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Empowered Category:Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Defeated Category:Live Action Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Overconfident Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Incriminators Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutilators Category:Torturers